1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for applying a non-woven web to a moving carrier web, comprising a feeder for feeding the non-woven web at a controllable feeding speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It may be desired to apply a non-woven web in a plurality of juxtaposed convolutions to a carrier web, which is usually endless and revolving, and the several convolutions may be desired to exactly adjoin each other or to overlap each other in a predetermined width. In that case that portion of the non-woven web which is being fed to the carrying web must have at least approximately straight longitudinal edges. For that purpose the non-woven web is trimmed at its longitudinal edges before the non-woven web is applied to the carrier web. But it has been found in practice that such edge trimming of the non-woven web which is moving toward the carrier web will not be sufficient to ensure that the non-woven web which has been deposited on the carrier web has straight edges. This is due to the fact that the external loads applied to the non-woven web and its inherent stresses may result in a non-predictable distortion of the non-woven web because the latter has only a low intrinsic strength.